


A Damaged Soul

by BadassBAP



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Boy x boy, Bromance, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Junhong is a kid who grew up in streets. He has seen many things with his eyes & has been though a lot. But the worst comes when he meets a handsome rich guy named Kim Himchan. Then everything goes unexpectably when a young handosme boy named Daehyun takes him home and takes care of him like his little brother. Will Junhong accept Daehyun's offer? What will happen when he meets Himchan again?





	1. Hurt Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is violent and contains abuse

        It was raining heavily, Junhong was laying on the side at wet ground. He had some small scars on his face and his clothes were half torn. Junhong had just become 18, he had no family, he used to be in an orphanage , but left cause of the beating he used to take. He was 6 when he started leaving on the street and trying to survive. He calls himself lost....lost cause he is a good human lost in a cruel world. While laying on the ground numbed, rain stopped pouring on his face, he frowned his eyebrows and looked, he saw a man with a black coat, which seemed really expensive, , he also had a black umbrella & he was really handsome and rich. The man raised Junhong from his arm and motioned his head to follow him, Junhong had no choice from following the rich man.  
      They quickly reached a really rich house with a big garden. When they got in, Junhong was looking the house with amazement, the man noticed him and smirked "Go take a shower. I'll show you in which room you'll find new clothes" said the man in heavy low voice, Junhong's eyes widen in shock and said " You were planning to bring me to your house?" , the man said simply while giving him a towel "No. I just have many clothes that are bigger or smaller size, so, take the towel and go get a shower. Here is the bathroom & here is the room you'll find new clothes" , Junhong just motioned his head and made his way to the bathroom. Before getting in he turned and asked in curiosity "Who are you sir?", the man kept a smirk and said still in a low tone "I'm Kim Himchan", Junhong felt somehow low level in front of such a high class human, he looked on the floor and said " Zelo.....Choi Junhong. Thank you for taking me Kim Himchan"  then he got in the bathroom to take a shower. In the bathroom it was hot, in compare of outside that it was a cold heavy rain, it was big and so clean that you could see your face even on the floor. Then he started showering, you used a lot of shampoo, cause he was really dirty. When he finished, he dried his body with the towel Himchan gave him, and he dried his hair a little bit. He wrapped the towel around his body and quickly went to his room.  
        The room was enormous, it was something that Junhong would never imagine he would get in. He saw a well tidy bed and on it were trousers, a t-shirt and an underwear, he blushed, took off the towel and got closed to the bed. While he took the t-shirt to his hand, he heard a click from the door behind him, he quickly turned around to see, he saw Himchan only with pants, which were low enough to show that he didn't wear any underwear. Junhong quickly sat on the bed and quickly put the wet towel on his lap to cover himself, this made Himchan do a sinister smirk and said in a low calm tone " Don't be afraid, you're gonna like it" , Junhong hitched & said in voice full of fear " Can you please get out until I get dressed?" , Himchan chuckled and caressed Junhong's neck and shoulders, Junhong got goosebumps, he felt his heartbeats increasing, then Himchan laid him competely on the bed and got on the top of him. Himchan quickly took his pants off, now they were both naked, that's when Junhong started resisting, he didn't want it, he was breathing heavily, Himchan slapped him really hard ,but this didn't stop Junhong from resisting, now he was crying and said "Please Himchan stop!" his voice full of pain, suddenly Himchan managed to get in Junhong, he did a sinister small laugher and said "If you hadn't resisted you would love it" ,Junhong tried to push him, but he was so weak to do it. He just let Himchan do whatever he wanted to do to him.  
        When Himchan woke up, he was hugging Junhong tightly , his eyes fell on the clock on the wall, it was 20:00, he quickly got up to wash his face. he filled the bathtub with hot water and then he went back to the room, when he got in, he saw Junhong was awake, Himchan looked his back in the mirror and noticed scratches that Junhong did to him, which made him chuckle, Junhong hide his half face under the bed sheet. Himchan approached, moved away the bed sheet & took Junhong in bridal style and simply said "Let's take a shower" , Junhong had no time to react, but either way he was so tired and numbed to do anything. He put Junhong in the bathtub and sat behind him, he started caressing Junhong's shoulders, but then Junhong moved a bit front, so he wouldn't feel Himchan's hands on him. Himchan loved it when Junhong was resisting, he found him really adorable, he got closer to Junhong and started marking the back of his neck, Junhong wasn't able to do something, so he just let out small cries, Himchan stopped his actions and said in a heavy tone "Did you enjoy your first time?" , Junhong hitched and said in almost whisper "Please let me go" , this made Himchan extremely angry, he turned Junhong to look at him and said in almost a scream "So you don't want a house, food, education?" , Junhong didn't dare to look at him and said in the same tone "Please, just let me go" , then Himchan said abruptly "Or else?"  with that he left the bathroom. Unstoppable tears of pain started falling from Junhong's eyes. Then he quickly finished with the bathroom and got dressed.  
       Junhong was about to leave, then he noticed Himchan sitting on the couch in the living room and said in a cold tone "Why aren't you wearing the clothes I gave you?" , Junhong spoke in a tired tone and said "I'm ok with this clothes too" ,then he quickly opened the door and left without turning back. He was crying unstoppably, he had seen and been through a lot, but nobody ever did this to him. He felt so dirty and wished somehow to forget what happened.


	2. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Roles :  
>         Choi Junhong (Zelo) : He's 18 years old, he grew up in streets from a young age.  
>         Kim Himchan : 25 years old. Really handsome & rich.  
>         Jung Daehyun : 23 years old. He's cute and handsome.  
>         Moon Jongup : 21 years old. He's attractive and Daehyun's boyfriend.  
>         Yoo Youngjae : 22 years old. He's Jongup's friend.  
>         Bang Yongguk : 26 years old. He's Himchan's friend and co-worker.  
>      
>           I didn't make their real ages, at least not at Zelo & Himchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D you can follow my stories on Asianfanfics, my account is 6AngelsBAP, sorry if the stories in AOOO are complicated, I can't control the site -_- whatever :) enjoy

1 Week Later  It was midnight, Junhong was sitting on a corner when he heard loud footsteps, when he looked he saw some young guys, who looked older than him, approaching him, Junhong got scared and wished they didn't come for him, but unfortunately he was wrong, one guy pulled him up by his shoulder and said "Hey kiddo! Wanna get beaten up?" , Junhong was so scared that didn't react , the guys started beating him. But then a loud and angry "Hey!" was heard, without Junhong understanding it, the guys left, Junhong felt that someone was trying to lift him by his arm softly, when he looked with fear in his eyes, he saw a really handsome and cute young man. When Junhong standed on his two feet, the guy let his arm go and asked him in concern "You ok?" his eyes widen obviously without realising it, then Junhong replied with voice full of pain "I'm fine" , "How old are you?" asked the cute guy in curiosity, "18" answered Junhong innocently, the guy giggled cause of Junhong's cuteness and said "What's your name?" ,Junhong answered in anger "Why do you care? Leave me alone!" Junhong was afraid after all these things that happened to him, he didn't want more trouble, then the guy said loudly "Yah! Watch your mouth! I helped you. Show some respect!" , Junhong looked down and answered "Zelo" , the guy said abruptly in a high pitch voice "Zelo?!" ,"Em, I mean Choi Junhong" said Junhong innocently, "Ah! I'm Jung Daehyun and I'm 22 . Nice to meet you" he winked  then he continued "Do you want to sleep in my house? It's dangerous for a young boy being on the streets this time", Junhong's heartbeats increased, he remembered what happened with Himchan, he quickly answered in paniced voice "No!" , Daehyun freaked out "Calm down! I have no intentions to hurt you. Don't be afraid, I have no work with drugs or mafia cause I'm already rich,also If you're scared for something else, I'm already in relationship" , Junhong looked around him, he realised the street is full of dangerous people, he was afraid to go with Daehyun, but even more scared to stay out here. Junhong gulped & hesitantly answered "Ok", Daehyun's face brighten and said in surprise "Jinja?! Come" and they made their way at Daehyun's house.  
          When they arrived at Daehyun's house, it was big and modern, and it seemed really comfortable, the whole house smelled sweet perfumes. Junhong thought this is really beautiful,then he heard Daehyun's voice "So, do you like it?" his voice was happy and friendly, shyly Junhong replied "It's awesome" , this made Daehyun giggle and said "Come on, let me show you our house" with that he winked & showed him. It was really late, but they ate, when they finished Daehyun gave him tooth brush , pajamas, clothes which didn't fit him exactly. After all these it was time to go to sleep, Junhong had his own room, so had Daehyun, Junhong was about to change his clothes to pajamas, he suddenly looked at the door with shock and remember Himchan, so he quickly locked it. He almost finished dressing up, when he saw door handle moving down, he froze, his face was full of shock, then he heard a cute whisper  "Good Night" Junhong's body relaxed and went to sleep.


	3. Truth About Junhong

   Next Day Morning  sunshines hit Junhong in the face, but his hunger was the main reason he woke up. He got up to go to the kitchen, while he was going he stopped when he saw Daehyun hugging a guy around his neck, they were both at the door frame, the guy had buried his face in Daehyun's neck. Suddenly the guy noticed Junhong and stopped hugging Daehyun, then Daehyun turned around and smiled to Junhong without showing his teeth and said beautifully "Good Morning Junhongie" , Junhong replied with wide eyes "Good Morning"  and bowed to both of them, Daehyun spoke with voice full of hurry "Go quickly to the bathroom, breakfast is ready" , Junhong did as he was told, he also changed his pajamas to the slightly smaller size clothes that Daehyun gave him.  
      When Junhong went to the kitchen he saw a really big and full table, the beautiful smell of the warm food just made him more hungry. They all sat on the table silently and started eating, Junhong was so hungry that he started eating unstoppably, suddenly he felt eyes on him, he raised his head and noticed the guy looking at him with half closed eyes and open mouth & Daehyun smile formed a 'D' , then Junhong slowed down and started eating politely. After they almost finished food , Daehyun cleared his throat and said "So, Junhong this is Jongup, Jongup this is Junhong or else Zelo....this is the relationship I told you about Junhong" Daehyun shot Junhong a worried look, he was afraid of Junhong's reaction, then Junhong just hopped his shoulders & said a quick "Ok"  and continued eating, Jongup got shocked that Junhong didn't mind, Daehyun once more cleared his throat and said "You don't mind,huh?!" still looking a bit upset, then Junhong lifted his head and simply said "If that makes you happy, then I have no right to judge you" , with that words Jongup smiled happily & Daehyun's face brighten. Daehyun touched Junhong's hand, but Junhong took it quickly and said annoyed "Hey hyung I was eating" with his words Jongup & Daehyun laughed loudly.  
       After finishing breakfast, they sat on the living room and Junhong started asking Jongup questions to know about him, then Jongup cleared his throat, he felt a bit awkward but answered the questions "I'm Moon Jongup, I'm 21 years old and I just finished my studies in L.A" , Junhong looked at him in surprise "Wow!" , Jongup smiled & said "Tell me about you"  , Junhong blinked his eyes and answered "I'm Choi Junhong, you can call me Zelo if you want. I'm 18, I leave on the streets 12 years now & I love rap, beatbox and dancing" , Jongup's eyes widen and said "You like dancing?"  , Junhong had half closed eyes and answered simply "Yes" , then Jongup said a quick "Show Me" , first Junhong started dancing and then followed Jongup, Daehyun was clapping and cheering for both of them. After they small 'competition' both sat and started commenting about dancing, Daehyun was so proud that they were getting along so good, but then quickly remembered that cheesecake had finished, then said in voice full of hurry "Oh guys! The cheesecake has finished, I'll quickly go buy it" while talking he put his shoes on and left. When the door closed Junhong turned to Jongup and asked in curiosity "How long have you been together?" , Jongup smiled and said " We're 4 years together, 2 years normally & 2 years I was in L.A, but we kept in contact" then Jongup's phone rang, when he finsihed talking he said in voice full of hurry "Say sorry to Daehyun. I've got to see my relatives" with that he quickly left, Junhong had wide eyes and his mouth was forming an 'o' & just nodded. After 10 minutes Daehyun arrived with a plastic bag on his hand, obviously it was a cheesecake, and said "Where's Jongup?" with that he left the cheesecake in the kitchen, then Junhong said innocently "He has to see his relatives" , then Daehyun said a quick low "ok" and sat across Junhong and spoke "Junhong, you don't mind that I have a boyfriend,huh?" , Junhong answered "Honestly no" , then Daehyun spoke with calm voice "Usually boys in your age hate homos, so tell me, are you a homo too or have you ever done something with a male?" , Junhong's eyes widen a bit and said "No..." then he remembered Himchan, he hitched and said "Yes...I...Actually he....A man touched me" Junhong looked down, Daehyun's face was full of shock, who could hurt a poor young street boy like Junhong, Daehyun's tighten his fist, looked on the side with watery eyes and said "Son of a bitch" , then quickly Junhong got up, he went to his room and quickly locked the door. He buried his face in the pillow and started crying non stop.


	4. Know You Better

          When Junhong felt better he went out of his room, he heard a weird sound from the kitchen, he looked and saw Daehyun with cooking gloves and an apron. Daehyun quickly noticed Junhong and said happily "Hello!" , Junhong bowed his head and sat on a chair behind Daehyun who was cutting cabbage, then Daehyun spoke "You feeling better?" , Junhong answered simply "What are you cooking Daehyun hyung?" , Daehyun felt nice that Junhong called him hyung, but didn't like it that he avoided his question, but maybe it was better for him not to answer "It's Kimchi. From what I understood you like food,huh? I love food, every type of food" with that he laughed, while Junhong seemed bored, this made Daehyun a bit angry, so he took with his finger some sauce from the Kimchi and put it at Junhong's nose, Junhong did a small 'ah' and did the same. After some minutes, everything in the kitchen was dirty and Junhong & Daehyun were laughing really loudly, Daehyun looked at Junhong and said "No food remained....so let's take a shower and eat outside" with that he smiled at Junhong, Junhong smiled back but then quickly stopped and said cutely "But what are we gonna do with the dirty kitchen?" , Daehyun said abruptly "Come on, we're do it later" , then they both went for a shower.  
                When they went outside, Junhong for the first time in his life ate Hamburger and drank some cola. Junhong was feeling a lot better that he had someone taking care of him, so he always wanted to ask him why did he help him. When they sat on a bench, Junhong was drinking and Daehyun was eating chips, Junhong broke the silence "Daehyun hyung?" , he got no reply and felt weird, he frowned his eyebrows and looked at Daehyun who was really focused on his chips, this made him giggle push a bit Daehyun's shoulder and said a bit louder "Daehyun hyung!?" , Daehyun raised his head cluelessly and did a small sound, Junhong completely looked at him and said "Why did you take me to your house?" , Daehyun's face got serious, cleared his throat and said "Because I find it unfair for a young innocent kid like you, who has such a big future, to live on the streets" Daehyun's eyes water a bit, so did Junhong's. After minutes of silence, inhaled from his nose and said "Why do they call you Zelo?" , Junhong did a small smile and said "Once I was on the street with another homeless grandpa and it happened to rap in a small competition for some bucks, he found my rap great so he gave me the 'stage name' Zelo" , Daehyun nodded his head cause he understood, but asked in curiosity "Where is this grandpa?" , Junhong quickly looked down and said "He died from the cold" , Daehyun also quickly looked down and didn't say anything. Then a guy with skateboard passed in front of them and Junhong quickly did a small 'wow' , Daehyun looked at him with a smile and said "You like Skateboard?" , Junhong frowned his eyebrows and said hesitantly "Skateboard?", Daehyun chuckled and said "This" and pointed at the guy in front of them, then Junhong nodded, Daehyun quickly got up and said enthusiastically "Let's buy one!" , Junhong looked at him in surprise and followed him. Junhong bought a really cool skateboard and started excersing, first Daehyun was helping him, but then he didn't need him and started on his own. As Junhong was skating, Daehyun was talking to the phone and seemed a bit upset, Junhong noticed it and when Daehyun hang up the phone, he sat next to him and said "Is anything wrong Daehyun hyung?" , Daehyun shook his head and said calmly "No" , they both were sitting silently, when one brother was helping his younger brother learn bicycling, Daehyung chuckled and said "This reminds me of me and my brother" , Junhong's eyes widen and said in surprise "Brother?" , Daehyun looked down and said "Yes,I have an older brother. My family adopted him, we were really close, I was always a bit jealous of him, cause he was better than me in everything" with that Daehyun giggled and continued "I was competitive sometimes, but he didn't mind and always let me win. But after some years he started changing and after the age of 20 he started working on a big company and he bought his own house. I see him once or twice in a year, he's 25 now....I think. Maybe he's gonna visit me any time soon" then he looked at Junhong who was looking at him with his mouth forming an 'o' , Junhong's expression made Daehyun laugh and said "Close your mouth" , Junhong quickly closed his mouth and looked down shyly . After a small walk they went home to clean the kitchen.


	5. Meeting Him Once Again

Next Day when Junhong woke up he saw Daehyun talking on the phone, he heard him say 'ok soon ok' and didn't pay more attention, he didn't want to gossip. In breakfast they were both eating silently, when they finished Daehyun asked happily "How was it yesterday Junhong?" , Junhong looked at him and said "It was amazing hyung! Let's do it again!" , Daehyun laughed and said happily "Of course little brother. Now let's go to the living room eat some snacks and watch TV" , then they both went. They were watching a boring movie for little kids, but none of them said anything, then Daehyun spoke "Junhong..." this made Junhong look at him and he continued "My brother is gonna visit me soon, maybe today maybe tomorrow, but he has no time so he's not gonna stay for long....do you want to meet him or you can leave the time when he comes if you feel awkward.....he's really cold sometimes" , Junhong shook his head and said innocently "I don't mind meeting him, but if you feel awkward because of me I can leave" , Daehyun laughed and grabbed Junhong's head and said "Of course no" he let go of Junhong's head and said "Ok, now let me help clean" . When they finished cleaning, Junhong almost laid on the sofa exhausted , then he saw Daehyun hanging up his phone and said "He's coming in 30 minutes, he's not gonna stay long....1 hour maybe" , Junhong nodded.  
        The bell rang, Daehyun straighten his t-shirt and opened the door, Junhong was still brushing his hair in his room, when he heard footsteps inside the house he quickly let the brush and went to say 'hi' to Daehyun's brother. When he got out of his room, they were both at the door frame, the man stepped in the house and looked at Junhong, Junhong froze, he felt his mind blocking, it was Himchan, the man who hurt him so much and made him feel dirty. Himchan smirked at him and said with his cold low tone "Hello" , Daehyun looked at Junhong and said "Junhong this is my brother Himchan" the he turned to Himchan and said "Himchan this is Junhong" , Himchan got a bit close to Junhong and gave his hand for a handshake, Junhong automatically stepped back and look at him in shock, Himchan's eyes widen a bit, then he chuckled and turned at Daehyun "He's a bit shy, isn't he?"  , Daehyun was looking Junhong in a bit of shock, Junhong quickly run to his room and locked the door. He buried his face in the pillow and cried silently. He didn't know what to do, the guy who abused was the brother of the angel who helped him the most. 


	6. Revealing The Truth

After many hours, Junhong decided to get out of his room. He didn't see Daehyun either Himchan, he went to the kitchen to eat something, but then the door opened, he quickly looked and saw Daehyun coming in, his tensed body relaxed. Daehyun looked at him with a really serious look and said almost angry "What was the matter?" , Junhong looked down and said in almost a whisper "I can explain" , Daehyun said abruptly "You better do" . They both sat in the living room in silence, Daehyun waited Junhong to talk. Junhong breathed in a deep breath and said "When I was on the streets he picked up and took me to his house.....I thought he was a good man who would take care of me, but I was wrong, he.....he just used my body.....then I decided to leave.....that's why I didn't want to follow you" , Daehyun froze, he was in complete shock, why would Himchan do that? After moments of silence Daehyun said "You're not lying, right?" , Junhong raised his head in surprise and anger "Why would I lie?" , Junhong was right, why would he lie for something so serious. Daehyun's eyes water, he quickly run to his room and burst into tears.  
It was about 21:00 , Daehyun got up from his bed and washed his face, he decided to talk to Himchan. He went from the company were he worked, when he walked in, it was almost empty, he quickly went to the upper floor, first he saw a door which wrote 'Bang Yongguk' , before he continued walking the door opened, he saw a man with a mature face who was looking at him with a mischievious smirk, Daehyun ignored but he stopped when the man spoke in his heavy deep voice "Can I help you sweetie?" said almost mockingly, Daehyun shot him a serious look and said "I want to talk to Kim Himchan" , the man chuckled from Daehyun's cuteness and said "He's in a very important meeting, he can't talk with you right now. If you want tell me what you have to say, so I can tell him or you can wait in these chair" Yongguk pointed at some chairs outside Himchan's office, Daehyun said abruptly "I don't care" and kept walking toward the Himchan's door. Then Yongguk quickly grabbed him from his arm and brought him close to himself, Daehyun's eyes widen but tried to push him and said "Let me go!" , Yongguk chuckled at how adorable Daehyun can be, he bite his lips and said " Just wait before I call the security" with that he let Daehyun's arm, Daehyun cursed at him, which made Yongguk smirk and wink at him, then he went back to his room. Daehyun more angry now, waited for Himchan's Meeting to finish. When the door opened, an old man got out of Himchan's office and Himchan goodbyed the man, Daehyun got up from his chair and said upsetly "I want to talk to you" , Himchan nodded, then they got both in the office. They both sat in silence but Himchan said " So Daehyunie, what do you want?" , then Daehyun said abruptly "Why did you do this to Junhong?" , Hikchan's eyes widen in shock, he didn't expect Junhong to tell him the truth, he wasn't a coward, he would reveal the truth to Daehyun right now "It just happened....When I go to work or after work I always passed from the spot he was sitting, I found him adorable and innocent, so I just picked him up. The truth is that I wanted to keep him and take care of him, but he didn't want to" , Daehyun's fist tighten and said almost screaming "What do you think,huh? That you're a good man cause you wanted him in your house for sexual reasons? You're a psycho! You have not even a bit of pride! Don't you even get close to me or Junhong! Get the hell out of my our life!" with that he left Himchan's office. Daehyun was so disappointed that he just wanted to disappear.


	7. I Will Protect You

Before Daehyun went home, he called Jongup, he wanted to talk to his boyfriend, but he wasn't answering so he decided to go home. When he went home Junhong was in his room, the lights were open, before he could walk inside to his room, Junhong got out and asked worried "Daehyun hyung you ok?" , Daehyun noticed that Junhong had cried , he did a tired smile and said "Go to sleep Junhongie, we will talk tomorrow" with that he close the door of his room, Junhong slightly nodded and did the same.  
Next Day it was early morning when Daehyun brushed his teeth and went to cook. Before he we goes to the kitchen his phone rang, it was Jongup " Hello?" said Daehyun cutely, "Good morning my Daebaby! How are you?" said Jongup sweetly, Daehyun giggled and said "I'm fine Uppie! Why didn't you answer my phone calls yesterday?" said Daehyun full of curiosity and complain , Jongup did a small pause before answering "I was with my relatives" , Daehyun said abruptly "But your relatives will at Christmas and now it's October" , Jongup chuckled and said simply "They came earlier, at least my uncle,aunt and cousin" , Daehyun frowned his eyebrows and said "So, can I meet them?" , Jongup did once again a small pause and said with a bit anger "Why you act like you don't believe me? Daehyun don't start something like this, cause we will end up fighting for stupid things" , this made Daehyun frown his eyebrows in sadness "I'm sorry" , he heard Jongup chuckle and said "It's ok my sweety, I have something to do, I'll call you later" with that Jongup hang up the phone, the word sweety reminded Daehyun this man named Bang Yongguk, he got on his nerves because he was mocking him the whole time. Daehyun felt weird about Jongup's behaviour, they were 4 years together, but Jongup has also talked to him about a homo guy he met named Youngjae, Jongup always reminded him that nothing's wrong between him and Youngjae, but he lately he was acting extremely weird, he just wished his thoughts were wrong.  
Some hours later, the breakfast was ready and Junhong had also woken up. Whe they finished their food, Junhong helped Daehyun clean the kitchen, when they finished they went both to sit in the living room. Suddenly Junhong turned at Daehyun and said with watery eyes "I'm sorry that I made you angry and told you the truth between me and Himchan" he sniffed, tears were about to fall, Daehyun smiled calmly and said "You didn't make me angry and never regret for telling the truth" , with that Junhong fell on Daehyun's arms and cried loudly, Daehyun smiled but tears of pain fell from his eyes. He made a deal with himself, he could protect Junhong and make everything to make him happy.


	8. Liar

Weeks passed normally, Daehyun was hanging out with Junhong, showing him stuff he didn't know about. One day it was raining, Junhong was sitting in his room, well Daehyun was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. The bell rang, when Daehyun opened the door he saw a very handsome young boy looking at him upset, Daehyun smirked and said calmly "Hello. How can I help you?" , the boy said abruptly "You're Jung Daehyun?" , Daehyun frowed his eyebrows in curiosity and said "Yes I'm Jung Daehyun. Who're you?" , the boy inhaled from his nose and said "I'm Yoo Youngjae and I need to talk to you" , Daehyun's eyes opened in shock, he knew Youngjae was Jongup's friend. They both sat on the sofa, Daehyun asked Youngjae if he wants to drink something, but Youngjae shook his head, "Jongup told me about his relationship with a boy and of course I respected it. But a while ago we both went to a party and.....we drunk too much alcohol, and you know..." Youngjae scratched the back of his head, while Daehyun's eyes opened wide in shock "What? Did you sleep together even if you knew he had me? And why did Jongup do that?" Daehyun's eyes got red and watery, Youngjae frowned his eyebrows feeling guilty and said "I'm sorry, it just happened" Youngjae looked down in shame, Daehyun looked at him and said angrily "What do you want right now, huh?!" , Youngjae pressed his lips together and said "Jongup wanted to keep it a secret, well I didn't want to. Also I don't sleep with anyone I find, so I want to be with Jongup after our night, he doesn't want to be with me because of you.....so break up with him" , Daehyun was ready to scream in anger, but instead he got up, pointed at the door and said an upset "Get out" , Youngjae breathed out from his nose and before he could speak, Daehyun said "Don't make it worse. Just get out!" , they were both looking each other in the eyes, Daehyun was mad, well Youngjae was guilty but determined.  
As Jongup was playing on the computer, he got a messege from Daehyun which said to come over, he quickly got modernly dressed and went to his boyfriend's house. He rang the door bell, but Daehyun lately opened the door, Jongup had a sweet smile, he went to hug him and said "Hello baby Dae" , but Daehyun stopped him and said coldly "Come in" . They both sat on the sofa, Jongup felt anxious, Daehyun looked at him angrily and said with his voice cracking "Why did you cheat on me?" , Jongup's eyes opened in shock, he tried to say something but words didn't come out of his mouth, Daehyun spoke again "Youngjae told me that you didn't want ever to tell me the truth" Jongup was ready to speak but Daehyun cut him "He also said he wants to be with you....so, go ahead and sleep with him as much as you want cause there won't be a dumb boyfriend between you and him" tears started falling from Daehyun's eyes, Jongup went close to him and said "No Daehyun,I only love you....what happened with Youngjae was a mistake, really" , Daehyun got up and screamed "Liar!" , he quickly opened the door and said angrily "Get out of my house" , Jongup's shoulder fell, his eyes watered, he felt guilty mostly because he hid the truth from Daehyun. He got up and got close to the door, he looked Daehyun who was holding the door open, but Daehyun was looking on the side angrily and sad. As Jongup walked out of the house, the door closed with a loud sound and a tear of pain fell from Jongup's eye.


	9. Get Out Of My Life

Himchan was sitting with Yongguk in his office. It was night so they were alone in the whole company, they were both silent while drinking wine. Himchan was thinking about Junhong the whole time, he liked Junhong from the first time,that's why he picked him up, except his desires, he wanted to fullfill Junhong's life. His thoughts were cut when Yongguk spoke "Who was this cute guy who was asking for you?" , Himchan said abruptly not caring so much "He's my brother" , Yongguk's eyes widen and said "Brother? He doesn't even look like you....ah" , Himchan killed Yongguk with his eyes and with his heavy voice "I also changed my surname. I don't want to be a border to a good family like the Jungs" , Yongguk smirked sweetly and patted Himchan's shoulder, Himchan pushed Yongguk's hand away from his shoulder and said "I don't ask for sympathy..." he looked down on the side and said " I just want him" , Yongguk frowned his eyebrows, he was confused "Who him?" , Himchan shot him a serious look and just ignored.  
After two days ,Daehyun was on Junhong's bed crying in his hug. Junhong was also ready to cry, he hated seeing his hyung like this, he never expected Jongup to do something like this "Come on hyung, calm down. You can continue your life, you can find someone better than Jongup" with that he caressed Daehyun's arm, Daehyun said with voice a little bit heavy from his cries "You're right Junhongie, I will continue my life. You're 18 right?! So we can go together in a calm bar I know, you agree?" , Junhong has never been to a bar, but he would go only to make his older "brother" happy, he thought of it, he smirked innocently and nodded.  
In the bar Daehyun was dressed hot modernly and Junhong was dressed cooly. It was a silent bar, everyone was sitting and drinking his or her drink. Daehyun ordered something heavy, well for Junhong he ordered a drink with the less alcohol. Daehyun was checking around him for a guy he would like, but he didn't notice that in a dark corner of the bar it was Yongguk and Himchan sitting, Yongguk nodded his head towards Daehyun and said "Your brother is here" he chuckled, Himchan turned to look, he was sure he would be with Junhong and he was right, he was with Junhong. Himchan felt beautifully in his stomach and his face brighten, but he tried to hide it, Yongguk looked at Himchan and said a bit mockingly "Won't you say Hi to your baby brother?" , Himchan shot him a killing look and said "If you want him so much, just go flirt him" , Yongguk did a small ironical laugh and shook his head. After an hour Daehyun went to the bathroom, there was Himchan's chance to talk with Junhong, then Yongguk cleared his throat and said "I need to go to the bathroom" , Himchan chuckled and said "Go get him" , Yongguk chuckled and left. Junhong was drinking a bit from his drink, but mostly he was looking around innocently, Himchan took a deep breath and approached him, when he went close to Junhong he said a serious "Hi" , Junhong freaked out, he said with an upset tone "Please leave me alone" , Himchan inhaled from his nose and said "I want to talk to you Junhong" , Junhong did an expression like he was about to cry and quickly got out of the bar. When the cold air hit him, he took a deep breath, he looked behind him and saw Himchan approaching him, but before he could leave, Himchan grabbed his arm and dragged him in a dark corner, he pinned him on the wall and said "Listen to me" , Junhong was moving and whimpering, Himchan lost it and almost screamed "Listen!" , Junhong froze, he was looking on the side, Himchan chuckled and said "You never listen to me, don't you?" he chuckled, his eyes fell on Junhong's beautiful neck, he licked his lips, but started telling him that he want a second chance. Meanwhile Daehyun was washing his hands, when he heard a deep "Hey" in his ear, he quickly turned and saw this annoying Yongguk guy, he rolled his eyes and tried to get out, Yongguk grabbed him by his arm and tried to kiss him, but Daehyun turned his head and said "Leave me alone you psycho!" , Yongguk chuckled and said "You're so adorable when you're angry. And don't pretend that you don't like it", then one of his hands was on Daehyun's butt, the other on his waist and he was kissing his neck, Daehyun kinda liked it, but he pushed him and went out of the bathroom. When he arrived on his table Junhong wasn't there, he quickly took his things and went out to look for him, Yongguk was still behind him also searching for someone that Daehyun didn't care. When he got out of the bar, he heard a small scream saying "I don't want you!" , he realised it was Junhong's voice and quickly went to see, he saw Himchan had pinned Junhong's body with his own, their faces really close and Himchan was looking with lust Junhong's lips and eyes, well Junhong was crying, then Daehyun said a loud "Hey!" Himchan was still close to Junhong,he only turned his head, but when he noticed Daehyun and Yongguk, he let Junhong. Junhong run at Daehyun and hugged him, then Daehyun pointed at Himchan and said "I told you not to get close to us!", but he quickly left cause Junhong started walking off. Himchan punched the wall, while Yongguk was looking with shock on his face.


	10. Undetermined

Junhong was really upset, Daehyun hugged him to help him sleep. The next day Daehyun was preparing the breakfast as Junhong was sitting behind him on a chair, Daehyun's phone rang, he looked at it and saw 'Himchan' , he immidiately rejected the phone call, Junhong suddenly said "Who was it? It was him, right?" , Daehyun looked at him with a beautiful smirk and said "No. It was Jongup" , Junhong looked at him in a bit of disbelief, but said nothing.  
Youngjae's House he had finished putting some new stuff on his living room for decoration and he sat on his sofa. Suddenly, the door bell rang, he went to open it with his usual smirk, when he opened it he saw Jongup who seemed really angry. Jongup quickly got in Youngjae's house, closed the door with strength and dragged Youngjae to the living room by his arm, when they were both close to the sofa he threw Youngjae on it and said angrily while pointing at him "What the hell you think you're doing?!" , Youngjae's eyes were wide open in shock and fear "He needed to know! And what? Do you think you're good if you keep it forever a secret?" , Jongup brought his face really close to Youngjae's and said with low angry voice "Don't tell me what is good or bad. The night we slept together meant nothing to both of us, and don't lie that you understood everthing cause we were both totally drunk" , Youngjae said abruptly "I wouldn't lie to you! I didn't want to make you break up with him, it just happened. We were kinda close just because we're homos, we were never such a good friends, but I don't give my body to anyone Jongup, so like I already told him, I want to be with you" , Jongup shot him a mocking look and said ironically "You don't go with anyone you find?" with that he chuckled, Youngjae quickly got up and slapped him, Jongup chuckled and touched his cheek while looking on the side, he looked Youngjae in the eyes, went close to his face and spoke really close to his lips "I already used you, what you did made the situation between us even worse, so you better watch what you do" with the last words he left. Youngjae sat again on the sofa, he exhaled heavily and tears started falling from his eyes. He never wanted to break a relationship that lasted 4 years with so much love, but also he would never sleep with anyone he finds, so in his opinion he should be with Jongup.  
Himchan was sitting on his sofa, he was drinking liquor. He couldn't think anything else except Junhong. he wanted to talk to him, the previous time Junhong didn't let him finish, he indeed felt bad, but except from feeling guilty, he also felt love. He touched Junhong from the first he welcomed him to his home, cause he believed they would live together and that Junhong wouldn't fight against it so much, but he was wrong. Now, Junhong hated him and even his step brother did, all these thoughts were driving him crazy, he got up and threw his glass of liquor on the wall, which made it break, his mind was full of unsolved situation, but one thought was clear 'I love you Junhong and I will have you'


	11. I Want You In My Life

Daehyun had decided to teach Junhong how to read. Junhong of course he could speak Korean cause he had grown up there and he could read, but not so good because he was never in a school. During their studying, Junhong was really ashamed and Daehyun could notice that, he was ashamed cause he was 18 and he read like he was 6 , Daehyun was trying to make him feel comfortable, but it still wasn't so easy for Junhong. After hours of studying, Daehyun stretched his arms and said "Let's make a break Junhongie" , Junhong looked at him with his mouth a bit open and said "If you want take a break hyung, take, I really want to read them one more time" , Daehyun smiled happily, he shiffled Junhong's hair and said "I'm really happy that you're intrested" with that he got up and let Junhong continue alone.  
Daehyun went to supermarket to buy noodles for Ramen, he informed Junhong before he leaves, but Junhong said a small 'yes' cause he was focused on studying. As he finished his shopping, he was going home, but stopped cause a black Jeep stopped in front of him. Daehyun would avoid it, but the owner of the car lowered the window, it was Himchan and he quickly said "Please listen to me before you avoid me" , Daehyun breathed out angrily but got in the car next to Himchan. They both sat in silence, Himchan exhaled and said "I know you may not believe me, but I want Junhong in my life and I want to try being with him" with that he shot Daehyun a puppy look, Daehyun chuckled mockingly and said "I've seen how you treated him in the bar, but ok, either way I can't do something if he doesn't want to be close to you" he looked outside the window, then looked back at Himchan who spoke to him "You can Daehyun. Talk to him for me. Tell him that I'm not so bad and I deserve a chance" , Daehyun breathed out angrily and said "Aish! Stop it! Just accept the fact that he doesn't want you" he made his way out of the car, but before going all out he heard Himchan saying angrily "I'll do everything to have Junhong, no matter what" , before Daehyun closes the door he said mockingly "What more can you do to him" and went home, not even looking back.  
When Daehyun arrived home, Junhong had finished studying. They both sat and cooked Ramen, they had so much fun. When they finished eating, Junhong asked silently "How is it with Jongup?" , Daehyun looked at him, which made Junhong look down, he said "I haven't seen him for a long ago. Maybe he's with Youngjae, but why do you ask? Did something happen?" , Junhong shook his head and said "No. I just ask from curiosity" . They both were drinking juice in the living room, talking about facts they knew about famous people and weird stuff that happened to Daehyun's friends in university. They decided to watch a movie, but they didn't have any snacks, so Daehyun went to a mini market close to his house. As he bought some, he went home, but he was stopped by 4 guys who wore hood and seemed really dangerous, they surrounded him and one of them said "Hey baby boy, it's really late for a cutie like you hanging out this time" he quickly touched Daehyun's waist, but Daehyun quickly pulled himself out of his embrace, another guy tried to kiss him but Daehyun moved his head, he started whimpering and another guy hugged him from behind, the fourth guy said "Sweety don't cry, we're gonna all treat you good" he chuckled and went closer to Daehyun, but then a hand pulled his shoulder, it was guy who punched him in the face, Daehyun had his eyes shut and didn't what was happening, he just realised that the guy who was hugging him let him go. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jongup fighting with all, he was beating but also getting beaten up, Daehyun quickly screamed for help, which made the guys leave. Jongup was breathing heavily and he was touching his jaw cause it hurt, Daehyun touched his arm and said "Come. I'm gonna take care of you" and they both went home. When Junhong opened the door, he freaked out to see Daehyun and a beaten up Jongup "What happened?" asked with shock on his face and voice, Daehyun said "I'll explain later" with that he let Jongup sit on the sofa and he quickly brought a first aid kit. Junhong went to his room, leaving the boys alone, as Daehyun was putting ice at Jongup's jaw and clearing his wound , Jongup made a small sound of pain, Daehyun said a quick small 'sorry' . As Daehyun kept helping him, Jongup was looking at his face, Daehyun looked at him, which made Jongup chuckle and said "I miss you" , Daehyun ignored and stopped cleaning him cause he was ok now, before he goes back, Jongup grabbed his jaw and said "I really want to be with you" his voice low looking Daehyun straight in the eyes, Daehyun's face was serious and said with cold voice "Go to Youngjae" , Jongup breathed out, looked on the side, then back at Daehyunand said with angry voice "It meant nothing with Youngjae. I only love you" he went to cupp Daehyun's face, but Daehyun moved his head back and looked blankly on the side, Jongup got disappointed and he quickly left the house . When Daehyun heard the door close a tear escaped from his eye, but quickly wiped it off.


	12. Try With Me

Daehyun and Junhong were sitting in their balcony, drinking coffee while looking the beautiful and clear sky. Junhong was also looking at the passerbies, Daehyun frowned his eyebrows and said "Why can't I find a good boyfriend, Junhong?" with he pouted, Junhong shrugged his shoulder and said simply "Why do you need a boyfriend hyung? You can live without one too" , Daehyun's face lighten up, he looked at Junhong, touchedhis hand and said "You're right littled brother" . They sat there silently, enjoying the moment, Daehyun thought that Junhong was right, why does he need a boyfriend when he passes a good time with a friend like Junhong.  
Youngjae and Jongup started hanging out. They both went to a Coffee Shop,Jongup wasn't paying attention to Youngjae, Youngjae felt a pain in his heart 'Why does he hate me so much?' thought to himself, but said loudly "Jongup!" , Jongup quickly shot him an angry look and said angrily "What?!" , Youngjae's eyes were watery and said almost cracking "Why do you do this? Why can't you act like some days before, act at least the same way when we were friends" , Jongup exhaled, looked down and then back at Youngjae and said "I won't lie to you Youngjae hyung, I'm thinking about Daehyun.....I know we should start dating, but I see you only as a good friend and nothing more", Youngjae looked at him in shock, tears were about to fall but Youngjae quickly left without saying a word. He felt so small, he felt guilty for making a couple break up mostly cause they were 4 years in relationship, but he knew it wasn't only his fault.   
Junhong went with his skateboard to buy some juice, he was about to get in, but saw a beautiful crimson rose, he did a sound of surprise and quickly lift it, while we was holding the rose and looking at it, a small letter fell from it, he quickly picked it up, got inside the house to read it. He let the juice on the table and started reading the letter "To my beautiful Junhong, I'm sorry for hurting you so much, I really want to make it better between us. Choi Junhong Please Forgive Me : Kim Himchan" , Junhong held tight the letter on his hand, he looked down and uncontrollable tears started falling from his eyes, then Daehyun walked in, he got shocked and said nervously "What happened Junhong?" , Junhong gave the letter to Daehyun, as he took on his hand his eyes fell on the rose, which was on the table. As he read it, he got mad, he was about to leave to find Himchan, but Junhong held his wrist and just shook his head, Daehyun looked down sad and just hugged Junhong. Junhong was in a dilemma, he was thinking that he should forgive Himchan, but he didn't want him in his life, cause he knew that if Himchan knows that he forgave him, he will always stay besides him and he doesn't want that, he doesn't trust Himchan.


	13. Don't Leave The World

3 days had passed since the present he got from Himchan. He couldn't stop thinking about him, but his thoughts were cut when he heard a small silent and cute voice saying "Junhong" , when he looked he saw Daehyun with his wide cute eyes looking at him waiting for his reply, Junhong first stutter but quickly replied "Yes hyung" , Daehyun giggled and said "I said do you want to study?" , Junhong's mouth was forming an 'o' and he quickly nodded yes . After an hour Daehyun noticed that Junhong wasn't focused, he smirked and said "What are you thinking? About the present?" , Junhong looked down sadly and nodded yes , Daehyun chuckled and said "I know it's not totally my business, but you better do whatever your heart and mind want" ,Junhong looked at him with frowned eyebrows cutely and innocent look and said "I think I want to forgive him, but I'm not sure" , Daehyun did a small laugher because of Junhong's innocence and said "You can always try Junhongie, but I won't decide for you. You have to decide alone, but If you need help come and tell me" with that Daehyun got up from the chair and left Junhong alone in the room to think. He knew Junhong was a good boy, he was innocent and naive but he was also really smart and mature enough. Daehyun also didn't want to decide or get between them, this was Junhong's and Himchan's decision, the best he could do is to support Junhong.  
It was late in the night, Junhong couldn't sleep so he said to Daehyun that he will ride his skateboard around the neighborhood, Daehyun of course told him to be careful, mostly because of the incident that happened to him. As Junhong was rolling aroung, he went a bit away from the neighborhood and he turn back right away, but before he goes he back he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he slowly turned around and saw Himchan, he abruptly said almost screamed " Leave me alone already!" , Himchan started walking close to him. Suddenly they both heard a car horn, Himchan quickly turned to look but had no time to react when the car hit him, he fell on the ground unconscious, blood running from his head, Junhong froze and screamed his name, the car didn't stop to help it just left. Junhong ran to Himchan, tears running from his eyes, he put his hand under Himchan's head and cried loudly, then he screamed for help. It was silent so people heard him clearly and they called an ambulance, but they didn't get out of their house to help.  
After some hours, Daehyun freaked out, it was midnight and Junhong wasn't home, he also didn't have a phone. Before he could go out and search, he received a phone call from the hospital, his heart skipped and answered with agony "Yes?" , "Hey hyung, it's Junhong. I'm sorry I didn't come, but I'm in the hospital" Junhong was quickly cut off by an anxious Daehyun "What happened? What did they do to you?!" , Junhong said simply with his high pitch voice "Hyung calm down. Can you come from the hospital?" , Daehyun said a quick "Of course" , he took the adress and went quickly there.  
In the hospital entrance he saw Junhong waiting for him, he approached him and asked what happened, of course Junhong told him the situation with Himchan. Daehyun froze, Himchan may not be so close to him anymore and he has changed a lot to a bad person these years, but he still loves him, he held his tears and waited for the doctor to come out. After many hours of waiting, the doctor came out and asked them who's the the family of Kim Himchan, Daehyun replied that he's his brother, then the doctor started saying "So, Mr Himchan lost a lot of blood and his head is really damaged" , they both made sound of shock, then Junhong said abruptly "Can I give him blood?" , the doctor replied simply "Himchan's blood type is O , if you also have the same blood type you can give him" , Junhong looked down thinking and said "I don't know my blood type, can you examine my blood so we can see" , the doctor nodded. They were both in the room waiting for the result, but unfortunately Junhong's blood type was "A" same as Daehyun's, the doctor said to calm both of them down "Don't worry, we will find someone that also has O blood type, it's rare but not impossible. Let's wait until tomorrow" , both nodded. Daehyun quickly went to the hospital's bathroom and there he bursted into tears.


	14. Someone Save Him

They both fell asleep on the hospital's chairs, Daehyun felt a hand shaking his arm, he slowly woke up, pouted and rubbed his right eye,then he looked to see who wake him up and his eyes met with Yongguk's , he puffed his cheeks, looked down and said a silent "Good Morning" , Yongguk giggled from his cuteness and said "I came for Himchan, where is he?" , Daehyun did a small 'ah' and pointed the room, Yongguk made his way there, but Daehyun grabbed his wrist, Yongguk quickly looked at him and saw Daehyun with a puppy look, moving his lips a bit front to talk and said in a cute tone "Nobody is allowed to see him, you've got to wait doctor's permission" with that he let his wrist go and looked down. Yongguk sat next to him, made Daehyun look at him from the jaw and said "Everything is gonna be alright" and smiled calmly , Daehyun frowned his face, quickly got up to go to the bathroom, but Yongguk quickly turned him cause he didn't want him to leave, so as Daehyun was turned he hugged Yongguk tightly, unstoppable tears running from his eyes. He had his head buried on Yongguk's neck, as they were standing Daehyun felt his knees weak, but he knew he wouldn't fall cause strong arms were around him, holding him tightly.  
After half hour, Junhong woke up and saw Daehyun and Yongguk, who he still didn't know him, drinking coffee. Junhong blinked his eyes, bowed to Yongguk and said "Good Morning" , Yongguk chuckled, he shuffled Junhong's hair and said with a small smile "Good morning" , then Daehyun gave Junhong a sandwich to eat for breakfast. After some hours, the doctor came and said "Mr Daehyun" , Daehyun quickly got up and said "Tell Me!" , the doctor looked at his papers and said simply "We're still searching for a human to donate blood, but his condition is really bad" , Yongguk said abruptly "What's his blood type?" ,the doctor smirked and said calmly "It's O" , Yongguk's eyes widen a bit and said "I have O blood type" , both Daehyun's and Junhong's face brighten , he doctor said with a smile "So, will you donate blood to Kim Himchan?" , Yongguk's eyes widen and said "Of course" , Junhong's shoulder's relaxed, Daehyun looked Yongguk in the eyes like he was saying 'thank you' , Yongguk smirked to both of them. After some minutes, which seemed centuries for Junhong & Daehyun, Yongguk came back and told both of them to relax, Junhong bowed to him and said a big thank you , well Daehyun hugged him tightly around his neck, and Yongguk hugged Daehyun's waist with both of his hands.  
In the afternoon came the doctor and said "Now, there is no problem with Himchan's blood thanks to Mr Bang" the doctor showed Yongguk and the other two smiled while looking at him, which made Yongguk look down from shyness, the doctor kept talking "But! There is a big problem. He has a major problem with his head, it's really damaged. Of course we will try to help him, but it will be really difficult" , they were all in shock, but Junhong said "If you can't heal him. What will happen to Himchan?" , the doctor shrugged his shoulder and said "Nothing is sure yet. First we will try our best and then we will inform you" with that the door left, leaving all of them frozen, excpet Junhong who looked down and started crying, Daehyun wanted to hug him, but Junhong gently pushed his arms and left the building crying. Daehyun wanted to ran after him, but Yongguk grabbed his arms and said "Leave him alone for a moment. He needs it" with that they both sat on the chairs as Yongguk but his arm around Daehyun.


	15. Better

Days passed, they still didn't have an answer for Himchan. As they were sitting, Junhong looked at Daehyun and said silently "And what if he doesn't make it?" , Daehyun looked at him and said abruptly "Stop it Junhong! We still don't know! Don't make the situation worse!" , Junhong felt intimitated and looked down, then Yongguk's voice was heard "Hey calm down Daehyun. Don't need to argue about a question" he shot Daehyun a calm look, Daehyun just looked without saying anything else.  
As they were waiting, they saw Himchan's doctor heading to Himchan's room quickly, Daehyun got up and said "Is anything wrong sir?" , the doctor just looked at him and kept walking, Daehyun tighten his fist, but a tear fell from his eye. After some minutes the doctor came out and said "Is Junhong here?" , Junhong then raised his hand and said "I'm here" , the doctor smirked sweetly and said "Himchan is calling your name. Go and see him" , both Daehyun & Yongguk shot Junhong a surprised look, Junhong did a small smile, he wore some safety clothes and mask and went to see Himchan. When he got in the room, he saw Himchan wearing an oxygen mask and he had frowned his eyebrows, Junhong approached him and grabbed his hand, Himchan's face relaxed and breathed calmly, Junhong smiled and said "It's alright Himchan" , then he heard Himchan's tired voice, coming almost as a whisper "Junhong" , this lighten Junhong's face and caressed Himchan's hand. Then a nurse came and said simply "You have to go now" , Junhong looked one more time at Himchan and smiled peacefully, he slowly let Himchan's hand go and left the room.  
When he left the room, he saw Daehyun walking back and forth nervously,when he saw Junhong he said his name loudly, Junhong smirked and said everything that happened inside the room, Yongguk had left cause he had to work. In the night, the doctor came out of Himchan's room and said "Daehyun, Junhong, the patient isn't in danger anymore" both Daehyun and Junhong made a sound of relaxation and the doctor continued "Tomorrow morning you can go and see him" with that the doctor left. Junhong fully smiled at Daehyun and Daehyun hugged him tightly, as they were hugging Daehyun mumbled "Thank You" , Junhong smiled peacefully and tighten his hands around Daehyun.


	16. See Your Eyes Again

Daehyun and Junhong were sleeping on the hospital chairs when a hand shook Daehyun and woke him up, he saw a nurse and behind her the doctor of Himchan, the doctor smiled and sad "You can see him now" , Daehyun immidiately woke Junhong and both went to the room. When they got in, they saw Himchan sitting on the bed, bed sheets covering him, he looked both of them with a small smile, Daehyun run to him and hugged him tightly, Himchan caressed Daehyun's back tenderly, then he looked at Junhong who had hugged himself and was looking down on the side, before Junhong could look at him he heard "Hello Junhong" , he shot Himchan a puppy look and said "Good morning.....Do you feel better?" ,Himchan chuckled and said "I feel a lot better" . Daehyun spoke to him a bit, then he left the room leaving these two alone, Junhong was looking at Daehyun until he leaves, then he looked down and heard "Come here" , when he looked he saw Himchan motioning towards himself, Junhong approached him and sat on the bed. They stayed silent some minutes, then Himchan moved a bit Junhong's bangs on the side, when Junhong looked at him, he smiled peacefully and said "Do you forgive me now?" , Junhong looked at him the eyes, he breathed out and said "Yes" and kept looking down, Himchan lifted his face, so they were looking each other in the eyes. The door opened and the doctor came in, he quickly covered his eyes and said "Oh! Sorry if I interrupt, but it's time to check my patient's health" , they both laughed, Himchan looked down, Junhong got up to leave, but Himchan touched slightly his hand, when Junhong looked at him he said nothing just looked at him cutely in the eyes, Junhong smirked innocently and blushed, then he left the room.  
When he got out of the room he saw Daehyun with a big smile and said "You ok Junhongie? You're red" , Junhong looked down completely and just nodded 'yes' , Daehyun laughed loudly, but quickly heard a nurse saying "Shhh!" , then he looked down made a small "Oops!" , then both Junhong and Daehyun laughed silently. Daehyun saw how tired both were and told Junhong "Junhong-ah! Do you want both of us to go home, we're both so tired" , Junhong negatively nodded and said "I'll wait here. I'm ok. If you want to go there is no problem" , Daehyun leaned his head on the side and said "Ok. As you want.....Oh! Sorry I didn't buy you phone, Yongguk gave me this phone and you can use until I buy you a new one" , Junhong's eyes widen in amazement and said "But this is brand new hyung" , Daehyun giggled and said "Let me show you how to use it" . As he finished showing him, he looked if he understood and Junhong nodded,cause he indeed understood, then Daehyun said "I'll go home to check if everything is alright" , Junhong looked at him and said in curiosity "Are you dating Yongguk hyung?" , Daehyun's eyes widen in shock and said "No. I don't think I ever will" , with that he smirked and left. Junhong stayed there looking at Daehyun's back, then he sat and rubbed the back of his neck. He kept thinking about Himchan and how will the situation be between them.


	17. First Steps

Weeks had passed, Himchan was out of the hospital. He had already recovered and he was going to work, he didn't work much, not cause he was tired, but because of Junhong. Because of him he couldn't focus, today was the day he would ask him out, he wished Junhong wouldn't reject him, because things between them were getting better. He decided to call Daehyun first and tell him if this was the right thing,"Hello?" he heard Daehyun's clueless voice, "Hi Daehyun, it's Himchan...Em...I want to ask your permission" Himchan was speaking with his usual serious tone, he heard Daehyun from the other line saying playfully "Hmmm, tell me" , Himchan cleared his throat and said "So, I want to ask Junhong out and I want you to allow him. I won't do anything, I swear" , he waited with agony for Daehyun's answer, Daehyun wasn't talking, suddenly he heard him giggle and said "Junhong is next to me" , Himchan's eyes widen in shock and a bit of shame "What?! Daehyun I wanted to talk to you privately!" , then he heard Daehyun's good tempered voice saying "Ok, don't be shy. You better ask him privately than wait for me to arrange his life. He'sold enough to decide for himself....so ask him" with that he said a quick cute bye and hang up the phone, Himchan's jaw fell, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt shy, but Daehyun is right, he will ask Junhong out from close.  
Youngjae's House, it was night, Youngjae and Jongup were sitting on the sofa, one next to each other, none of them talked. For Jongup, their "relationship" was awkward, he found Youngjae really handsome and a good guy who would everyone wanna date. He decided to try at least once with him and not force himself to reject him, but right now the aura between them felt weird, Jongup tried to relax himself without Youngjae realising it. As he was sitting and just looking forward, Youngjae sat on his lap, Jongup's eyes widen but had no time to react, cause Youngjae was kissing him, Jongup let Youngjae do it, he opened his mouth so Youngjae could deepen the kiss. He felt pleased with Youngjae being over him and kissing him deeply, but that wasn't enough. He lifted Youngjae, which made Youngjae wrap his legs around Jongup's waist, they went to Youngjae's room. Jongup laid Youngjae on the bed ,he was on the top of Youngjae, he broke the kiss for both of them to breath, but lost no time to take his and Youngjae's t-shirt off. The night went beautifully with a lot of tension and pleasure between them. Jongup thought that now the situation was better and he felt like they made a big step in their emotionless relationship  
Himchan had showered and was well dressed, he looked himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and went to Daehyun's house with his car. When he arrived, he was about to press the door bell, he hesitated but quickly did it. He didn't wait for long, when he saw Daehyun with a small smile looking at him with wide eyes, waiting for his answer, then Daehyun spoke first "Hello Himchan. Who are you looking for?" he said thelast phrase full of playfulness, Himchan shot im a death glare and said "Where is Junhong?" , then Daehyun went on the side and now Junhong was standing on the door frame waiting for Himchan to tell him what he wants, Daehyun left, Himchan cleared his throat and said "Junhong, do you want to go on a date with me?" , Junhong kept looking at him in the eyes emotionless, he looked down then quickly back at Himchan and said "Ok....but not today.....let's go out tomorrow" , Himchan's eyes widen, he just nodded his head, looked Junhong in the eyes and said with his low and deep voice "See you tomorrow Junhong" , Junhong nodded his head and looked down. He didn't close the door until he saw Himchan leaving safely. When he left, Junhong closed the door, hit his back at the door and slided to the floor, heslightly hit his head on the door and thought to himself 'Don't mistreat me again Himchan' .


	18. My First Date

The day that Himchan would go on date with Junhong came. Junhong didn't know how to dress in his first date, thank goodness he had Daehyun, who was a pro in these stuff. Daehyun took Junhong to the hair stylist, bought him new clothes & of course a new phone. Hours before he goes out with Himchan, he looked at Daehyun and said "I'm nervous hyung" , this made Daehyun laugh and said "It's normal Junhongie, it's your first date" , Junhong breathed out, looked himself in the mirror and said to himself "You're Ready".   
They heard the door bell. Junhong went to open it, first he exhaled and then opened it, he saw Himchan dressed in a beautiful and expensive suit, he was holding a beautiful red rose and handed to Junhong and said "For my beautiful Junhong" , Junhong blushed, he took the rose cleared his throat and said "Thank you Himchan" , Junhong's innocence made Himchan laugh, "Let's go" said Himchan with his heavy voice, Junhong let the rose and went out with Himchan. As Himchan was driving slowly he said "Where do you want to go Junhong?" , Junhong's eyes widen and said "I don't know....You're so beautifully dressed, well my clothes don't feet to a man next to you" with that he looked down , "You're perfect. And if you want we can go to a restaurant" , Junhong shook his head and said "I want to go somewhere silent, somewhere were we can talk and nobody will interrupt us" , Himchan looked outside the window and then again the way and said "Done" . The ride was silent, when the car stopped Junhong looked around him, it was really late, so sometimes it was even hard to see clearly. When Himchan walked him somewhere, he realised they were on the beach, in the side that people don't usually go, there was a small bridge, where you could walk and then sit and put your feet in the water, the other side of city was lighting the see and made it look extremely beautiful. As he was looking all this, he heard a chuckled from Himchan "You like it?" , Junhong looked at him, he had blushed again and said silently "It's beautiful" , Himchan took of his shoes and sat on the edge of the beach, Junhong did the same. They both sat silently looking at the beautiful view, as Junhong was lost in his thoughts he heard Himchan calling his name silently, when he looked he saw Himchan looking at him in the eyes, Himchan took a deep breath and said "I'm really thankful that you forgave me. I know it may seem that I put pressure on you, but I love you Junhong....I was wrong and violent the first time we met....but....I really want to be with you" , Junhong looked down, he bite his lower lip so a tear wouldn't escape from his eye, he breathed in from his nose and said "How can you love me....when you don't really know me. Don't fool yourself because you pity me" with that he got up to leave, while Himchan said "You want me to prove it" , now Junhong was fully standing, but a hand pulled him from his wrist down, when he sat again, Himchan kissed him, Junhong's eyes widen, his heartbeats increased, he liked it but he was still afraid, automatically he pushed Himchan, and as he fell back on his hands, he looked Himchan in shock and slightly touched his lips, he looked so upset, "I'm sorry" said Himchan, his voice made obvious that he was nervous, Junhong looked down, quickly went close to Himchan's face , then he looked him in the eyes and kissed him. Now, Himchan had his eyes wide open, but started kissing him beautifully and put his arm around Junhong's waist. When they stopped, they notice a bottle with a small letter in the see, Junhong took it, he looked at Himchan like he was asking his permission and Himchan nodded 'yes' , when Junhong read the small letter said 'You deserve to be happy' , Junhong tighten the letter on his fist and Himchan said "That's the best with this beach" , then Junhong sat next to Himchan, his head on Himchan's chest as Himchan was hugging him.  
After some hours, Himchan drove Junhong home. When he got out of his car, he looked at Himchan and said "It was great today Himchanie....let's do it again" , Himchan smiled beautifully and said "Of course Junhong, everything for my precious boyfriend" , Junhong looked at him in surprise, he had blushed, he nodded and ran to his house. As Himchan was driving home , he kept thinking about Junhong, he felt so relaxed that Junhong forgave him and now they were together. What touched Himchan the most was that Junhong never let the small letter from his hands, and when he first took it in his hands his face was undescribably happy. This time he would take care of Junhong and not let his big chance go, he loved Junhong and now it was his chance to prove it.


	19. I'm Thankful That I Have You

Before could Junhong come home, Daehyun called Yongguk to meet, so he could give him back the phone he gave for Junhong. They met outside a small and silent bar, Yongguk was wearing a black expensive suit, while Daehyun was dressed modernly in ripped jeans, "Hey Yongguk!" Daehyun waved to Yongguk , Yongguk smirked and approached him "Hello Daehyun, what do you need me for?" he shot him a mischievious smirk, Daehyun cleared his throat and said "Um, well here is the phone you gave Junhong....I bought him a new one, so come take it back" with a small smile he handed the phone back at Yongguk, before he took it, he looked at Daehyun and said "You didn't need to bring it back, but if you don't need it" and he took it from Daehyun's hand, Daehyun nodded before leaving, but Yongguk grabbed him by his arm, Daehyun looked at him innocently with his eyes wide open, Yongguk said in a serious tone "Is everything ok? Why are you sad?" , Daehyun looked down and said in a cute silent tone "Nothing" , Yongguk said "Let's sit in the bar and talk" . As they were sitting, they talked to get to know each other better, Yongguk was saying some flirty lines to Daehyun, which made Daehyun feel beautiful, but didn't show it to him. The real reason why Daehyun was like this, is because he always gave love to human next to him, like Junhong and Jongup, but nobody really loved him, he knows Junhong loves him as a brother, cause he did the same, but nobody ever really loved him in a romantic way. He was with Jongup with 4 years and they broke up because of Jongup's stupid actions, that's when Daehyun realised Jongup never really loved him. He knew Yongguk doesn't like him either, at least not in a serious way, that's why he was so distant with him, if he ever have any relationship with Yongguk, then this will be only friendship, only if Yongguk agrees. After all, maybe Junhong is right, he doesn't need a boyfriend, not at least any time soon.  
After some hours he went home. Junhong wasn't there, so he half laid on the sofa thinking what happened the last months, he had picked up Junhong and be like a brother to him, he broke up after 4 years, his step brother had a car accident, which made them come closer. Yes, now Daehyun realises many things happened, so many bad things , but all of them had their good side too. His thoughts were cut when the door opened, he saw Junhong looking at him with eyes wide open and said "Oh Daehyunie, how are you?" , Daehyun giggled, he sat properly on the sofa and said "You will tell me how are you?" , Junhong smiled fully sat next to Daehyun and told him everything. After he finished telling him the story, he showed him the small letter on his hands, Daehyun read it and said a loud "Jinja?!" and laughed, then he looked at Junhong and said "Did you like your first kiss" , Junhong blushed and nodded "Yes it was....amazing" , Daehyun did a small surprising laugh, he slightly slapped Junhong's shoulder and said "Ah! Junhong!" then he brought him closer and hugged him, Junhong hugged him back, Daehyun whispered "I love you Junhong" , then he heard Junhong's cute voice "I love you too hyung" . They sat like this for hours, Daehyun was so happy that he picked up a poor boy and made his life better, he felt proud of himself that he had matured so much, and as long as he lived with Junhong, he matured even more.


	20. Forever Together

Months had passed, now Junhong and Himchan were a beautiful and peaceful couple. Daehyun was still single but he didn't mind as long as he had his family's love. Himchan visited Junhong's and Daehyun's house for lunch, they all cooked together, but they forgot an ingredient, of course Daehyun went to buy it. As Daehyun arrived at the Supermarket, he bought some stuffs more and as he was about to leave, he saw Jongup with Youngjae, they looked to happy together as they were holding hands. Youngjae didn't notice Daehyun, he went to another section of the Supermarket, instead Jongup froze and kept looking at Daehyun, Daehyun didn't move from his spot, he kept looking at Jongup, then he felt his heart tighten and his stomach curling up, so he quickly went to pay the stuff he had. When he got out of the Supermarket , he couldn't hold it and a tear escaped from his eye, he looked down and wiped it off, he wasn't sad, he was happy that Jongup continued his life, his "problem" was that he felt betrayed , but he didn't want to get stuck to old situations. When he arrived home, Yongguk was there too, he turned and shot Daehyun his bright gummy smile and said "Hello Daehyun" , this made Daehyun giggled and nodded positively.  
Daehyun decided it, he called Jongup and invited him and Youngjae for dinner, but Jongup found stupid excuses to avoid it and Daehyun understood that. Once he went to Jongup's house and knocked the door, he didn't wait for long when Jongup opened it, as he saw Daehyun he froze, Daehyun smiled beautifully and said "Hello Jongup" , then Daehyun heard a voice from inside the house, Youngjae came next to Jongup, he freaked out cause he didn't expect to see Daehyun and he immidiately looked down. Daehyun shook his head and then said "Come, I brought you a cake" then Youngjae took the cake from his hand, still not looking at him completely, Daehyun breathed out and said "You don't need to be ashamed, everything that happened is now in the past....So, I know that Jongup feels awkward and finds excuses, so I'll ask you Youngjae, do you want to come fro dinner today at my house" , Youngjae looked at him in shock , he then slapped slightly Jongup's arm and nodded 'yes' , Daehyun smiled and told them the time they could come, Jongup did a handshake and said thank you, as Daehyun was about to leave he heard Youngjae calling his name, when he turned, Youngjae immidaitely hugged him and cried to his arms, Daehyun tighten their hug and said "It's ok. Everything is ok" ,Youngjae broke the hug, wiped off his tears and said "Thank you Daehyun. You're a great human" , Daehyun giggled and said "Thanks. See you tonight" .  
In the dinner, there came also Himchan & Yongguk. They all met each other, of course Himchan shot them a killer look, but quickly stopped cause he didn't want to cause any problem. They all talked about themselves and some stuff that happened lately, Yongguk said some jokes, which made all of them laugh, but mostly Daehyun. When they finished eating, Daehyun went to the balcony as he was drinking his wine, everyone was inside laughing, but Daehyun kept looking at the night sky thinking. His thoughts were cut, when he heard Yongguk's deep voice saying "You're a really strong and mature person Daehyun" , Daeyun looked at him with wide eyes, he then smirked and said "Thanks" , Yongguk standed next to him without saying anything. Maybe, Yongguk is not a bad and annoying man thought Daehyun. Then Daehyun looked at Yongguk and put his head to his shoulder, he felt Yongguk smiling with his gummy smile and he put his arm around Daehyun. He was so happy that now they become all friends, Junhong was at last happy, that's what made Daehyun's heart shine bright, he knew that Jongup and Youngjae did a mistake together, he knows that now they love each other, and has no problem with it , he's not jealous, he never felt jealous, he had felt betrayed, but now he got over it and become good friends with them, he also came close to his step brother and felt a bond growing between them. Now that he comes to think of it, he's in Yongguk's embrace and feels safe, maybe a chance wouldn't be that bad.  
THE END 

I don't believe in Happy endings in real life, but ok, it's just a fic . I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, I made B.A.P be together in my fanfic, as they say themselves "We're Better Together" . Thanks for your support & anticipation.


End file.
